Work was continued on the American Nasopharyngeal Carcinoma Registry. New cases submitted to the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology and the Clinical Studies Section were accessioned. On the basis of the literature U.S. NPC cases and those from other countries were compared histologically. Data from the Third National Cancer Survey and the Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results Program demonstrated a high incidence of NPC in young blacks. This young black peak may be comparable to similar NPC peaks in the Tunisian and East Indian populations. A comparison of data on young and old patients with NPC, described in "Cancer In Five Continents," suggests that there may possibly be different etiologies in different age groups.